


慢慢

by LangYi



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangYi/pseuds/LangYi
Summary: 我所期许过最美好的事情，是和你一起慢慢变老。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	慢慢

慢慢

Spent all this time hanging lights,

But I'm just blinded by your eyes.

9:00 AM

钱锟悠然从睡梦中转醒的时候，一抹兜不住的阳光已经从窗帘间隙中倾泻而出，照得卧室半亮。他揉了揉自己微睁的双眼，看到墙上时钟指针微微指向数字9时，不自觉地打了个哈欠，然后往身旁望去。

李永钦还在沉沉地睡着，微弱的鼾声让钱锟脸上不自觉地多了抹浅笑——哪怕是如虾米般蜷缩睡着，粘人的爱人的一只手还若有若无地攀着自己的手不放。

在脑内盘算了一下时间，钱锟小心翼翼地抽出了手，悄声翻身下床。在掖了掖被李永钦搞的一团糟的被角后，蹑手蹑脚地离开了卧室。

初春的清晨总美好得让钱锟觉得不真实——和煦的阳光透过冒着新绿的树梢，洋洋洒洒落了一室晴朗。远方飘着几朵云。偶尔有一两只叫着的鸟打破晴空的宁静，像雨滴在平静的湖面上溅起阵阵涟漪。昨晚扔进壁炉的树枝驱散了晚冬的寒意，如今正偃旗息鼓般半明半灭着。

钱锟伸了个懒腰，无视了腰间隐隐约约的嘎吱作响，往壁炉里多扔了几根整齐码好的松木。在北京和首尔多年的生活让钱锟对寒冷几乎免疫，甚至爱上了隆冬时节喝一杯冰美式这种“折磨人”的享受。

他一向是喜欢冬日的。

因为那阳光和煦又温暖，却也冷冽又克制。

让他沉醉，更让他清醒。

可同样在寒冷城市生活了多年的李永钦，却似乎从未习惯过那份刺骨。钱锟还记得刚搬进这栋房子的那个冬天，李永钦总用被子把自己裹成一个球，赖在床上不肯动弹，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔地吵嚷着冷，活像只仗着宠爱肆意撒娇的猫。

看着恣意跳跃的火苗，钱锟丝毫没注意到自己在想起往事时微微上扬的嘴角。他长出了口气，看了看时间，三步并作两步地走进了厨房。

偌大的房子里，一时除了噼里啪啦的松枝燃烧声外，满室只剩阳光倾洒的安宁。

11:54 AM

被一阵飘香的炝锅味道勾醒时，李永钦发现自己的肚子正极为不争气地叫着。他下意识地摸了摸右手边，确认着身旁微陷的被窝中已经没了熟悉的温度。侧耳倾听，能勉强听到厨房里传来食材触碰到锅中热油后所发出的声音。

那声音，是钱锟极为享受的——仿佛热油落下的瞬间，沉睡着的丰饶都苏醒过来，蓄势待发，等待着味蕾的那场盛宴。

李永钦没着急起床，从枕头底下翻出了关了一夜静音的手机。里面蹦出来的两百多条消息来自五湖四海，内容的主旨却大同小异，无外乎是祝贺他生日快乐的。李永钦心头一暖，嘴角挂上了愉悦的微笑，开始默读着那些祝福，再逐个回复。

他总是被这样爱着的。

年纪轻的时候，李永钦可能还会为了生日会上那一瞬的满心充盈而费尽巧思；现如今，到了几近不惑的年纪，生日对于他而言，不过成了平凡日子中标榜自己又老了一岁的里程碑——可哪怕他自己对生日多了些随意，却总有人十几年如一日的把二月末牢牢记在心尖上。

想到这儿，李永钦随手把手机扔进了被窝里，再把头埋进了钱锟的枕头。他闻着属于爱人的温和的味道，满怀惬意地裹着被子打了个滚，翻身下床。

食物的香气在李永钦打开厨房门的瞬间变得更加浓郁，他从身后抱住正专心翻炒的钱锟，嗓音带着晨起的沙哑，道了句：“早啊。”

“早，” 钱锟微微一抖，但早就习惯了爱人这样的突袭，只放下了锅铲又顺势转过身去，笑眼眯眯道：“生日快乐。”

“谢谢，” 李永钦摸了摸钱锟的鼻尖，眼里满是缱绻的温柔，“今天有什么安排？”

“不是说好你生日这天交给我来安排吗？”

“对啊。”

钱锟的笑容中有隐藏不住的狡黠，一边把小炒肉盛到盘子里，一边愉悦地说：“那李大爷，您就好好享受吧～”

12:30 PM

钱锟久违地做了顿丰盛的大餐，光是中式的菜肴就有七八种之多。咕咾肉、可乐鸡翅、小炒肉、清蒸鱼、西红柿炒鸡蛋、干锅花菜、清炒芥蓝和酒酿圆子整整齐齐地围满了一桌，簇拥着中间的主菜——一锅因为放了一整只龙虾而略显夸张的冬阴功汤，和一块不知道是几边形的、表面凹凸不平的奶油蛋糕。

蛋糕上还满满当当地写着几个漂亮的大字：「李永钦生日快乐！」

李永钦看着那块卖相实在称不上好的手工蛋糕，感动之余，又有些哭笑不得。

“你做的？”

“那不然呢？谁知道我钱大厨的一世英名竟然败在了抹奶油上？”钱锟一边把龙虾自汤盅取出，一边破罐破摔道，“这么丑的蛋糕，外面你想买都买不到。”

“这可是你这个钱大厨自己说的，”李永钦扑哧一笑，“我可没觉得丑哦。”

闻言，钱锟放慢了摆放餐具的动作，也跟着笑了起来。

和李永钦正式在一起后，钱锟便无师自通地慢慢琢磨出些泰餐的做法。每当李永钦看着钱锟一头雾水的面对着南洋各色各味的佐料时，他总是有些心疼钱锟的。可后者却总是啄着他的脸颊，仿佛窥探到了他全部的心思，然后说：“两个人在一起，何来迁就。”

一餐在两个人时不时的打趣中吃到了酣畅。喝罢了碗中最后一口又酸又辣的汤，李永钦望着窗外花园里破土而出的郁金香，突然想起了过往的很多个生日。

那些曾经的日子里有萧瑟的磨难，更有盛大的繁荣。失意被沧桑掩埋，欢欣随时光冷却。走出半生，李永钦才渐渐在平凡到磨平了棱角的岁月中发现，比起那些如泡沫般脆弱的喜悦他更渴望的，是能够在人群中毫无闪躲地注视钱锟的双眼。

钱锟大抵是在长久的沉默中感受到了李永钦情绪的微妙变化，轻轻地抚了抚后者的背，眨着那双李永钦爱极了的眼睛，点燃了蛋糕上歪歪扭扭插着的蜡烛。然后柔声说道：“快许愿吧，蜡烛都快灭啦。”

李永钦点了点头，闭上了双眼：

“神啊，谢谢您愿意聆听，并实现了我的愿望。”

“我所爱的人，真的有和我相爱，并一直陪伴在我身旁。”

“请您不要怪我贪得无厌，如果说我还有什么愿望，那大概是……”

李永钦虔诚地双手合十，在心底默默地说：

“我希望以后的每一个生日，钱锟都能如今日般陪在我身旁。”

14:08PM

也许是青年时身体总超负荷地运转，李永钦和钱锟在进入三十代后都变得多眠起来。李永钦渐渐习惯了在收拾完上一餐所用过的锅碗瓢盆后，轻轻与早已被手中书卷勾起倦意的钱锟相拥，一同享受午后慵懒而自在的时光。

圈着因为忙碌了一上午而很快阖上双眼的钱锟，李永钦用眸子描摹着爱人清秀却愈发健朗的眉目，却突然想起了十年前的自己。

那时的他总是不屑于午睡的，更热衷把自己的时间规划的井井有条。身体仿佛不再由血肉构成，而是一件零件俱全的、上了发条便永不停歇的机器。

可李永钦自己知道，他哪里是什么人们口中的拼命三郎，只不过是把日复一日的训练当作麻痹自己的镇痛剂，以忽略闲暇时内心便奔涌而出的烦闷、忧伤与空虚。

时光荏苒，生活也许没有太多他曾幻想过的浪漫桥段。但现如今的他，也开始慢慢学着享受生活。

他慢慢学着照料那方不大的花园；

慢慢学着挑选新鲜的牛奶；

慢慢学着陪钱锟耐心地等待一场淋透青草的骤雨。

他在慢慢学着成长，学着去守候一个人。

17:47 PM

钱锟在陪着李永钦出门散步时赫然发现，上午还晴朗的天空已经变得有些阴沉。

二月底的空气中满是冷冽，大朵大朵的云乘风飘向远方——只有日落西沉的地方，还勉强算得上晴朗。

绯红色的霞光穿过云层，让漫步在江边的李永钦和钱锟都镀上了一层金灿灿的美好。

他们在暮色中无言地走着。

李永钦不知不觉地握紧了钱锟的双手，后者温热的体温像融化春雪的风般向他而来，也融化了他手心里的冰冷。

李永钦想着，他和钱锟似乎总是这样。

钱锟温暖的体温缓和了李永钦的阴郁，而后者略凉的手也抚平了钱锟的燥意。

“阿Ten！”钱锟惊喜地叫了起来，打破了李永钦的思绪。前者指着天空：“你看，下雪了！

“今年一定是个丰年呀！”

顺着钱锟指尖的方向，李永钦看到大片大片的白色雪花正自天空飘落，落到自己和钱锟的头上。他怔了怔，揉了揉有些发酸的鼻子，再开口时声音有些颤抖，但还是开心地笑了：“果真下雪了。”

李永钦握住钱锟的手更紧了几分，却不想钱锟挣脱开来。他拍了拍李永钦的肩，对他说：“等我一下。” 然后一路小跑着跑向了街角的便利店。

李永钦下意识的摸了摸眼角，仿佛有温热的液体正自那里氤氲而生———就在刚刚，大朵大朵的雪花落在钱锟的头上，染白了他的发梢。

李永钦不是没见过染着白发的钱锟，却下意识觉得，他好像透过那一眼，看到了未来的他们——他仿佛看到了他们变成了七老八十的爷爷，紧握着的双手变成了互相搀扶，追逐嬉戏也变成了颤颤巍巍。

头上洁白的不再是落地即化的雪花，而是度过漫长岁月后的雪鬓霜鬟。

抬头望去，钱锟正穿过风雪向自己而来，手里还捧着两杯冒着热气的可可。李永钦一时间按耐不住内心的酸涩与动容，落下泪来。

他在很小的年纪便明白了萧瑟人生中未必有太多繁华盛景，可他却从未想过，自己拥有了比繁华更珍贵的。

他学会了陪伴；

学会了成长；

学会了被爱。

更学会了如何爱一个人。

他那些关于人生的设想中，早已处处都有着钱锟的影子。

他想要和钱锟一起，慢慢变老。

“怎么啦？”钱锟注意到了李永钦变得通红的眼角，一边把热可可递到他手里，一边问道：“是太冷了吗？”

“嗯。” 李永钦拉住钱锟温热的手。那份温热十几年如初的柔软着他，更丰盈着他。

“那回去做饭吧，生日寿星最大。晚上想吃什么，你来定。”

“好。”

月亮趁着雪夜，悄悄地爬上了新绿的树梢。

远处，开出了晚冬的又一朵白色山茶花。

END

本文初载于lofter，是TenKun_Reborn 0227联文活动中的第7篇。  
祝自己和阿疼生日快乐～


End file.
